The present invention relates generally to animal litters, and more particularly, to an animal litter incorporating an odor inhibiting agent.
Animal litter compositions, particularly cat litter, are well known for collecting waste products of house-broken animals. After a relatively short period of time, the waste products emit objectionable odors. In order to reduce or eliminate these objectionable odors, various fragrant additives have been developed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,581, issued to Brewer, a pet litter additive is disclosed which comprises consolidated particles that release a fragrance when contacted with moisture. The particles are primarily a solid excipient of powdered solids, including a binder and a water sensitive disintegrant. The particles also include a minor amount of a perfume fragrance, such as a floral or earth fragrance. When the particles are contacted with moisture, they immediately swell to disintegrate into a loosened mound of expanded solid, whereupon the perfume of the solids then releases a fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,231, issued to Colborn discloses a "scratch-activated" litter, wherein an odor masking component is released in response to agitation of the litter by the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,763, issued to Greenberg, discloses an animal litter composition including citric acid to retard the liberation of ammonia that is normally released based upon bacterial action on excreted urea. In particular, the citric acid bonds the ammonia to the substrate of the litter. Sodium chloride is also provided to extend the capability of the citric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,190, issued to Ratcliff, et al., discloses a litter composition comprising a boron-containing compound, which acts by either antimicrobial action or inhibiting urease. Since urease is a catalyst which breaks down urea into ammonia, the control of urease reduces the formation of ammonia.